Just Between Wikis:Canon
One of the main goals of The Just Between Wikis is to be the most reliable and decisive source of anything related to The Just Between Universe as possible to all of its users. Due to the overlapping nature of the Just Between Universe and The Star Trek Universe it is necessary for us to restrict the type of information we accept to a certain degree. This will help insure that Just Between Wikis is useful and concise for all the fans of the works of Gina L. Dartt. This policy is not intended to enforce a single way of viewing or enjoying the Gina-verse, nor does it exist to promote any particular critical judgment of the various series, or any other additional works or information related to The Just Between Series. It exists solely to permit and promote an orderly and organized cataloging of data into manageable categories, with a minimal of conflict and excess date that does not directly relate to The Just Between Universe, but with a maximum amount of fidelity to the available stories and information. With this foremost in mind all archivists should at all times be tolerant and respectful of other viewpoints, opinions, and conclusions. Summary of policy Articles need to cite each resource used as the basis for their information. Generally, everything seen or heard in any of the episodes of The Just Between Series or The Millennium Series or in other available related works of Gina L. Dartt can be used as a resource for an article. Information from the official Star Trek series, movies, or other licensed works should be approached with some caution on the Just Between Wikis. The intended purpose of this wiki is not to provide a detailed account of anything that can be seen as official Star Trek, it is intended to provide information on the Just Between Universe. There are many subjects in both the Just Between Universe that will be exactly the same in both, or similar. Information gathered from the Star Trek series, movies, and other licensed works should not be mentioned in any great detail on this wiki. In certain cases it is permitted to mention information from the Star Trek series, movies, and other licensed works but again it must remain very concise and limited in detail. This is permitted only when a certain event or some other information from the Star Trek Universe is mentioned. If this is an elaborate and important part of The Just Between Series all information provided from the Just Between Universe is permitted to be in the article. This will then be considered to be part of the Just Between Universe. Only limited amount of detail is to be provided with information gathered from the Star Trek series, movies, and other licensed works. When an event or information from the Star Trek Universe is referred to or mentioned but not in detail, any information that is provided within the Just Between Universe is allowed on the wiki, otherwise there may only be mention of the event or the provided information. In such cases we recommend and encourage users to provide a link to the correlating mirror article on Memory Alpha, the official Star Trek Wiki. In most cases this wiki will have a far larger amount of data on the subject then is provided within the Just Between Universe. Such links may also be provided within larger articles like episode articles and character articles, here they must be placed under an "apocrypha" section of the relevant article(s). More specific details and exceptions are below, and in our Canon policy FAQ. Article types On Just Between Wikis, we differentiate between two types of articles: * Just Between Universe'' articles''' or In-universe articles. These articles are written about subjects inside The Just Between Universe, using an "in-universe" point of view. Subjects can include events, objects, or anything mentioned in an episode or related work by Gina L. Dartt. They must adhere strictly to the canon policy. * Non-Universe articles. These articles are written from a "meta" or real life point of view, and are written about the Just Between franchise. Subjects can include articles about the creation of the episodes and related works themselves, as well as articles about the official series, movies, novels, games, and other official Star Trek materials which have had an confirmed influence on the Just Between Universe, as well as pages about the actors and actresses. These pages are covered by the canon policy only in the sense that they must have an confirmed influence or relation to the Just Between Universe. Citations '''''Just Between Universe articles require that all statements of fact be supported by reference to identified source material that is a "valid resource". Failure to identify a referenced source, or use of a source that is not a valid resource, may result in removal or revision of the associated statement and/or article. Non-Universe articles should have citations as necessary, but the citations do not have to be to a valid resource. Resources Episodes This includes the following: *All JB episodes *All MLN episodes *All Just Between Universe related works Articles should not be created for subjects that are not seen or heard of in an episode or related work. Articles about subjects that pertain only to Star Trek belong on Memory Alpha and will be removed from this wiki. Valid resources The following are valid resources from the episodes and movies and may be referenced in Just Between Universe articles as citations, in descending order of precedence: # Written material (what is written) # Visual material (what it looks like in Just Between Universe related works) # Related Universe material (what is said, seen or described on Star Trek (official and licensed works), if no description is given or seen in The Just Between Universe) # Information pertaining The Just Between Universe discussed on the official forum on Gina L. Dartt's website Novel Expectations Message Board Visual material can be supplemented by clearer visual images of the identical material seen (for example, production art identifiable as being the same as described in an episode but more legible than what is shown on screen) if the clearer image is a freeze frame from the episode, contained in an authorized publication, or otherwise generally and publicly available from a verifiable production source. Production and reference materials The following resources may be referenced in Just Between Universe articles, but should be formatted as background information as described in Just Between Wikis' Manual of Style. #Information retrieved from a source officially confirmed by member of production staff to have been used as a reference in the making of The Just Between Universe. #Any older versions of an episode; provided that spelling can be used as valid resources, but will not take precedence over spelling seen in the current version of the episode. This includes mention of corrected continuity errors in these older versions; must be included in article background section. #Other information derived from production staff. #Background information from the production staff (from the forum on Gina L. Dartt's website). The only exception to the exclusion of production or reference material not seen in The Just Between Universe from the main body of an article is for naming items or people that were seen in an episode but not referred to by name. For example, names such as Hellmouth T-rex were not mentioned in any work of Gina L. Dartt, but are derived from other sources and mostly they will be named by users on the wiki to indicate what the article is about. The primary reason for this is to avoid creating a large number of "unnamed" subject pages when no official name already exists. In the event that any of this information contradicts in-universe information, however, then the information stated in-universe will take precedence. Also, dates for certain events in the Just Between Universe (such as the date of birth of Ro Laren, ) that were derived from official reference materials may be used, but these are not strictly canon. This is to prevent labeling a number of episodes or important characters dates as being set in the 2350s, 2340s, etc. A background note explaining where the source was derived from should be provided and, as with the naming rule above, are to be ignored should they be contradicted on screen. Please note that text from these works should not be repeated verbatim in articles. The relevant information should not be referenced in every possible article, but only in the most relevant one. For example, include information about a ship's otherwise unknown class in the article about that ship, but not in every article that mentions the ship. Non-canon resources The following resources may be referenced in Just Between Universe articles, but should only appear in an "Apocrypha" section of a given article (see Just Between Wikis's Manual of Style), not in the main text of the article: :*Unrelated Star Trek fanfiction works of Gina L. Dartt :*The Missing Millennium Episode. This is information derived from and about the "missing" Millennium episode Endgame. Gina L. Dartt has officially declared that this episode is not official Just Between Universe canon. And therefore it can not be considered as such. But due to the fact that the episode was included in the Just Between Universe canon for such a long time many fans still consider it as canon. If now unofficial canon. *Care should be taken regarding the quantity of such information included as Just Between Wikis's primary purpose does not extend to detailed coverage of non-canon works by Gina L. Dartt. Archivists should use the section more as guidance for further independent study by a reader outside of Just Between Wikis than a comprehensive review or extensive description. *Cover art and similar imagery should not be used. *Non-canon resources are not to be the basis of an independent Just Between Universe article if not mentioned in or part of an episode or related work (for example, characters, ships, and events not part of the episodes are not to have primary articles created for them). *As with production and reference materials above, relevant information should not be referenced in every possible article, but only in the most relevant one. Invalid resources The following resources are considered invalid and should not be referenced in any form in a Just Between Universe article: *Fan-made blueprints and specifications (including such items as Ships of the Star Fleet) *Fan fiction of any kind that is not a work of Gina L. Dartt or recognized author of the Just Between Universe by Gina L. Dartt *Fan reference works of any kind *Websites, unless information is also contained in a valid reference; provided that links to non-commercial external websites of interest can be included in an "External link" or similar section. Conflicts in valid resources In the event of a conflict between otherwise valid resources, the preferred approach is that the conflict should be noted and both resources remain valid. But to the greatest extent possible valid resources should be construed so as not to be in conflict. The presumption should be that a conflict does not exist unless no other explanation is reasonable under the circumstances. In the event that two valid resources (for example, two spoken lines of dialogue; a spoken line and a graphic) conflict, either can be referenced as a valid resource, provided the other is also included in some manner in the article and the conflict noted. Explanations of the conflict (for example, suggestions for reconciliation) and the reason for the selection of one resource over another can appear in a manner that is set off from the main text of the article (for example, indented italics, or on a discussion page). In writing articles archivists should be guided by the principle that a valid resource with a higher precedence can (but does not have to) be given slightly greater evidentiary weight for purposes of writing the article from a Just Between Universe standpoint than the valid resource with a lower precedence. The conflict still needs to be noted in the article, though. Tolerance in valid resources The following matters will not affect the validity of a resource: :*Production mistakes (for example, continuity errors; spelling errors in names; post-production errors; etc.) :*The archivist's assessment of the trustworthiness of the character who is the source of the resource (for example, Tazna Jade), or the archivist's assessment of the overall accuracy of the information contained in the resource. (Note that archivists are free to describe the resource's data in the article as "Character X stated that..." if there is a desire to imply that the resource may not be entirely accurate; however, any further commentary on the perceived accuracy of a resource should be confined to the "Background" section rather than in the body of the article) Deleting invalid articles in whole or in part If a Just Between Universe article contains nothing but information cited to other than valid resources, it may be listed on pages for deletion and thereafter deleted in accordance with the then-current deletion policy. If a Just Between Universe article contains information cited to other than valid resources, cites a valid resource that conflicts with another valid resource without clearly addressing the conflict, or contains excessive amounts of background or non-canon data, the issue should be noted on the article's individual . After a reasonable period of time for discussion, the article may be revised to include only appropriate citation to valid resources, appropriate notations as to conflicts among valid resources, and/or reduced levels of background or non-canon data. Prior to such reasonable time, and except in cases of vandalism, obscenity, and similar reasons, an article should not be edited to simply delete and/or modify the text. Canon policy